


Of Buzzfeed and Important Questions

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [72]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Octopunk Media's Detroit Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Buzzfeed quizzes, Candles, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Octopunk Advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Gavin is taking a Buzzfeed quiz and Nines has an important question to ask.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Of Buzzfeed and Important Questions

**Author's Note:**

> For Octopunk Media Advent. The prompt was Candles.

“What are you looking at?” Nines asked, “You have a very concentrated look on your face.”

Gavin glanced up from the Buzzfeed quiz he was taking titled  _ “What Holiday scented candle(s) are you? _ to find his partner had walked into the breakroom.

Gavin quickly put his phone face down on the table. He did not want Nines peeking at what he was doing because if Nines found out then he would talk about it with Tina and then Tina would tell absolutely everyone.

“Umm...uhh...porn.” Gavin stuttered out and then cringed, that was a terrible lie, if someone had told him that he wouldn’t have believed them for one-second and by the look on this face Nines didn’t believe it either.

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds wondering if the other would say something about the lie. Neither of them said anything. Nines stood there back against the door arms, folded and Gavin just continued to lean back in his chair staring at him.

Nines let out a tired sigh, finally getting bored with the impromptu staring match, and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Gavin, you know just made what I was going to ask ten times more awkward now, right?”

“Complicated is my middle name,” Gavin said with a smirk, as Nines sat down in the seat across from him.

Nines glared at him. 

“Was there something you needed?” Gavin asked, leaning forward so that he and the chair were not tittering anymore.

Gavin watched as Nines bit his lip, staring up at the ceiling for a second muttered something along the lines of “I can’t believe I’m even saying this.” and then looking straight at Gavin said something Gavin never expected him to ever say, “I need you to be my boyfriend for a couple of days.

What? Gavin thought, “Come again?” 

“I need you to be my boyfriend for a couple of days.” Nines repeated, emphasizing his words.


End file.
